I Want To Play Doctor
by Missyfixit
Summary: Shattered Glass. Ratchet makes Optimus angry, and ends up having to face the consequences. Warnings inside.


**I Want To Play Doctor**

**Universe: Shattered Glass**  
><strong>Pairing: OptimusxRatchet<strong>  
><strong>Warnings: sticky, violence, sadism, language, blood-play, medical fetish, and light bondage<strong>

**A/N: Apologies in advance if this whole thing is stupid or poorly written, as I finished this thing at 4 am xD But other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ratchet was now backed into a corner, actually having fear in his optics as his leader closed in on him. "It was nothing against you, my lord, sir. I swear!"<p>

Optimus flexed his hand joints, the ones that had failed earlier, due to a faulty repair job, a job done by the one and only medic. He had tried strangling the scrap out of Rodimus for yet again trying to do _something _to usurp his authority, and Prime just wanted to get it through his thick helm that only _he _was the leader, not Rodimus.

But even though his hand was fixed now, he still had to repay the medic for his failure.

"Then explain to me why you weren't able to perform your job _properly_?" Optimus snarled. Ratchet could only cringe as his leader took another step closer.

"Th-things happen, my lord. Nothing intentional, I assure you!"

Optimus took his last step closer, leaning down into the smaller mech's face. "_I am NOT defective._" Optimus' words came out like a hiss as he whispered them harshly. Ratchet could only nod in response. And this rewarded him a grab to the collar armor, only to be thrown around onto the floor. "Get your aft on to one of those berths."

_Uhoh. _Ratchet knew exactly what was going to happen next. He lay down on the berth closest to him, and rested his head back, closing his optics tight.

The Prime grinned behind his mask and walked over to said berth and pried Ratchet's arms from his sides and strapped them down. He walked down to the edge of the berth, dragging a claw along Ratchet's chassis, scraping paint as he went along. Instead of stopping at the opposite end of the berth, he continued to the medical cabinets, digging through drawers and making a mess, earning a visible grimace from Ratchet, who dared say nothing.

Ratchet cringed at the sound of Optimus snapping on a glove, and quickly rested his head back as his leader made his way back to the medic.

"_Open_." Ratchet swallowed hard, knowing exactly what he meant.

Even though the sound itself was not loud, it was amplified by the acoustics in the medbay, and rang through his audios as his panel unlatched and opened, revealing a somewhat moist port and his limp cord.

"How_ disappointing_..." Optimus forceuflly grabbed at Ratchet's cord and tugged on it, _hard_, causing Ratchet to let out a yelp, of which earned him a nasty glare from his leader.

The purple mech rubbed and tugged forcefully at Ratchet's cord, trying to get some sort of arousal from the medic. While he grabbed at his cord with one hand, he shoved two fingers inside of Ratchet's port, causing him to cry out in pain at the resistance due to not enough lubrication.

Optimus grinned behind his mask, twisting his fingers in and out of the port. After a few more agonizing minutes, Ratchet's cord was fully erect, and Optimus removed his fingers.

"_Still_ not wet enough..." Optimus turned back to the counter and returned with a large-gauge syringe and a speculum. Ratchet had no idea what he was to do with the needle, but his optics widened at the sight of the speculum, and his ember nearly stopped at the thought of the object being forced inside of him with so much friction...

Thoughts became reality as Optimus shoved the instrument inside his port hastily and cranked it open _wide_, causing Ratchet to grind his denta and grab hold to the side of the berth, supressing a scream to the back of his vocals.

"Aww, did that hurt, you little _bitch_?" Optimus leaned over Ratchet and held him by the chin. When Ratchet nodded, it only earned him a very hard slap to the face. "_Good._"

The leader slithered back down and hovered over Ratchet's cord, and leaned down, sliding back his facemask and dragging his glossa over the tip of the now seeping cord.

The medic quivered as his master took most of his cord into his mouth, initially sucking it gently. But the gentle feeling went away as Optimus scraped his fangs along his length, occasionally biting down hard, getting random noises, between ones of pain and ones of pleasure, from the medic.

There was a pattern of biting and sucking that lasted for a while, just enough to have Ratchet's processor in a daze. Optimus looked up at him for a while, holding the twitching cord in his hands. Ratchet had let his head lull back, and his optics were dim with lust.

He was snapped out of his daze when Optimus slammed his palm into the speculum, earning a shrill scream from the mech below him. In succession to his actions, Optimus grabbed the syringe, and shoved it into the line that sat in between the joints of Ratchet's arm. He drew a good amount of energon before yanking it out of the line, and placing the syringe, needle side in, into his mouth to hold it.

Optimus removed the speculum from Ratchet's now sore port, and tossed it to the side, also removing the glove from his hand. The purple mech pressed down on the syringe, releasing some of the energon into his mouth before removing it from his mouth.

Ratchet could only smirk at his actions. "You sick fuck."

Optimus stopped and grinned, staring at the medic with a mad look in his optic. He then proceeded to spit the energon out of his mouth and all over the medic, spattering his face and windshield. "You want to see how fucking _sick_ I can be?" He sprayed the syringe into his hand, and the rest all over Ratchet's chassis, energon going everywhere.

"I can be fucking _disgusting_," He lathered the blood on his hands before shoving two rough fingers back into Ratchet's port, earning a long, breathy moan from him. Optimus drew his fingers back before shoving them in harder than before. And now, Ratchet was getting frustrated.

"Just fuck me already! _Primus!_" He rolled his hips up into Optimus' as he continued to be finger-fucked.

"Impatient much?" Prime snarled as he scraped the inside walls of the port. He scraped roughly a few more times before pulling them out and opening his own panel. "You want me to _fuck you_?"

Ratchet let out a cry of mostly pain as he was stretched once again, this time by Optimus' long length and wide girth. Optimus grunted as he started up a steady pace, mixing the blood and lubricants together within Ratchet's port.

"Ngh, so fucking tight." Prime snapped his hips forward, slamming deeply into the CMO, relishing his sweet screams. He leaned down over the medic and grabbed him by the throat cables. "You like that, _slut_?" He grinned as he heard a pathetic whimper in return.

Optimus pressed a forceful kiss upon Ratchet's lips, snarling into the kiss as he continued to thrust in and out of him, feeling a nearing overload for them both. Ratchet threw his legs around Optimus' waist and pulled him closer, resulting in Optimus going deeper.

"O-Optimus!" Ratchet cried out, needing to overload badly. All he got was a halting in Prime's actions and a hand around his throat again.

"_What?_" he snarled, gripping and squeezing tighter, ready to cause the other mech to black out.

"I-I...need to o-overload..._!_" Ratchet sounded extremely needy, and it annoyed Prime when they whined. Optimus groaned as he fucked Ratchet harder and faster.

Overload came soon enough as Optimus felt Ratchet's port clamp down around his cord, Ratchet arching his back sharply and his legs quivering. Optimus leaned forward to keep himself standing as his legs grew weak as his own overload hit.

Prime ran his hands over Ratchet's windshield, smearing the energon all over. He gave Ratchet one more hard slap before pulling out of him and closing his own panel.

"Next time you pull this shit again," Optimus snarled, referring to his hand. "I'll fuck you up even _worse_." He released the restraints around Ratchet's wrists and left the medbay, leaving the medic to clean up the mess.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! If that was hard to read imagine how hard it was to write lol Hope you enjoyed, and if you did, leave me a review :3 I'd love to hear your feedback!**


End file.
